Ron got it going on
by Werewolf Hero
Summary: an unintended sequel to Emerald. When a review assume that just because Ron wouldn't be with Kim that he would be alone I decided to show him that he was wrong. In this story Shego finds out what the buffoon is up to hope you like reviews are magic.


Ron got Swag

this is a Kim possible fan fiction and an unplanned sequel to another unplanned work. If you want to know how Kim and Shego wound up like this this time please read Emerald. I do not own Spartans.

"I guess poor Ronnie is sitting at home crying in his naco." Shego said to her new girlfriend.

The two of them were nuzzled up on the loveseat of one of Shego's safe houses. After Kim had her fun with Shego in that burlesque house the two spent a surprisingly normal evening together. The whole criminal and hero thing seem to have melted away like the fresh fallen snow. The teenage hero was snugging up to the thief, completely relaxed not worried that she would suddenly get ambushed. It was a small thing but the fact that Kim was so secure with her already meant a lot to shego.

"Believe it or not Shego people can get over me." She said

"That would be hard to believe, let's see intelligent, athletic, heroic, brave, and beautiful okay people might get over you but it won't be easy."

"Believe it or not while I'm maybe a fine catch I'm not the only fish in the sea." The hero said with a smirk. "Ron is doing fine besides I'm not the one that got away I was a catch and release you never really had the right bait anyway."

"I think you're getting distracted by the metaphor." The green thief snaked.

"Regardless my point remains the same if you want I could show you tomorrow." The red head smiled.

"Good idea. It's getting late I probably can't keep you out all night the downside to having a younger girlfriend." Shego said with a grin

"Actually I only have classes in the afternoon tomorrow. All my homework is done and turned in ahead of time if you count the off chance you'll provide a ride you don't have to give me back until 1:30." The redhead said contently "which will give us plenty of time for fun."

But turned out to be for another time because the two of them just ended up so comfy on the love seat they didn't want to get up. They eventually fell asleep.

The next morning bright and early Kim was busy bringing Shego to prove that her best friend was getting along just fine now that they're just back to being friends. Kim quickly got ready borrowing some civilian clothes from her new girlfriend a black t-shirt and blue jeans. Monkey boy actually had most of his nacko money he pretended to go broke when he realized it was getting to it head and he was actually mostly responsible about handling it. So during his time as a college student who is staying in a rental house near campus duel majoring in culinary arts and art. Kim on the other hand was majoring in criminal justice. The redhead with a green thief behind her knocked the door of the house.

"Ron are you there? Are you up?" She called into the house.

The door opened but to Shego's surprise it wasn't the blonde buffoon that answered the door. It was a pretty Japanese girl. Obviously she lived here to or at least spent the night because she looked like she was still sleepy and wearing some pajamas with a strawberry pattern.

The Asian girl yawned and said "Kim you know how early it is? Not everybody is an early riser you know. Some of us prefer coming out at night."

"So sorry." Kim said "Shego this is Yori, one of Ron's girlfriends."

What Kim said didn't completely sink in before Shego said "it's a pleasure to meet you." Then it dawned on her "one of his girlfriends as in that baboon…."

"Is a polygamist?" Yori finished "Yes we are."

"So… Ron has two girlfriends…." Shego muttered "and you're also each other's girlfriend." The older woman was dumbstruck

"pretty much it might sound a little weird but the three of us love it. Care to meet Monique?"

Why is that name sound familiar? Shego thought to herself not realizing that everybody involved I actually had subconscious memories of that time travel fiasco.

Eventually the green woman just nodded her head and the couple was let inside. Inside the place was small but cozy. Simple furnishings but the decorations were a little random. She was let inside and surprised to see a topless African girl. She saw a couple but didn't seem to care that her black pearls were on full display, just continued eating her pancakes.

"Hey Kim." Monique said "finally got your hooks and Shego I see."

"Oh yes I did and and I hope I'm not ever going to let her go." The hero smiled. "Samantha this is Monique Ron and Yori's girlfriend."

"Are we talking about the same Ron? The green woman said she couldn't believe it the doofus managed to convince an Asian beauty and African Princess to be polygamists ...**WITH HIM!**

"Oh I get it this is some kind of joke very funny." Shego said awkwardly laughing but when the three younger women staring at her she eventually said "one extra-large hole to crawl in please."

Monique and Yori kissed each other to give extra proof that this really was the truth. They silently worked it out with each other whose turn it was to explain it this time.

Eventually Monique spoke up "Well you see started not long after prom. The two seemed like a good couple but everybody could tell their hearts were drifting in other directions. In Ron's case two directions at once."

"That would be us." Yori chimed in

"Precisely, Kim however" Monique continued "kept longing for a certain black haired green woman. Eventually Ron had enough of her pretending to be content with him and let her go."

"It was an easy a voice said coming into the room." It turned out to be Ron "but it had to be done and I were both happy with where we are." He said before giving a kiss to each one of his girlfriends.

By now Shego was starting to doubt her brain Ron broke up with Kim. She was starting to wonder if she was in the twilight zone. Shego's brain was him suddenly silenced with a quick passionate kiss on the lips.

"Don't overthink it just think about this he his lose is you're gain." Kim said with a warm smile.


End file.
